Galeez
History Cities of Note Cherabi is the capital Galeez is divided into kingdoms, though that’s perhaps a formal outlook. The kingdoms are actually more about names and historical significance and less about their political influence. Nonetheless there are many of them and they are all held by members of the current royal family. Geography and Climate Resources Industry Trade Economy and Currency International Relations People are named Galeezian. Technically speaking males are Galeeziana and females Galeeziani, but those terms are more local and not usually used outside Galeez. Galeez takes care of itself but whenever it has issues, usually with Septavia, they call on their allies in Al’terra. They are wary and don’t try and touch Nolvac, if they can help it. War and Military Current Government The political structure of Galeez is a bit messy. The country is ruled by a King and Queen, passed down to a descendent of their choice, usually a child and often first born, but on occasions has been a niece or nephew. Each ruler can assign and change at any time who rules each kingdom, all family members. Ruling a kingdom is more about a title and fame than doing anything. Some rulers do. Kingdom rulers are titled ‘Prince or Princess’. It’s worth mentioning that bureaucrats do most of the work. Justice Class Division Education Language There are other languages, but everyone in Galeez speaks common and there is no class difference in language. Holidays and Calendar Religion Galeezians follow a system of Numorism very much in line with the old system and have many more followers than Al’terra. Believes make trips to Tantus and other parts of Al’terra to see temples, martyr sites, museums, and it’s a great source of Al’terrian revenue. Relationships, Family, and Sexuality Naming Conventions Food Galeezian food is notorious for ‘kick’ which is slang for hot spice. Generally speaking every dish that’s made contains some degree of spice. Again goat meat is the most common, but poultry is used too. Seafood is never touched. Vegetables include peppers, beans, potatoes, onion, and tomatoes. The list of spices is extensive and exotic and doesn’t contain much overlap with Al’terra, except cinnamon. They use cream much more extensively than Al’terra, including cheese and butters. One specific thing their cuisine has that other cultures lack is chocolate. Galeezians like their food and like being creative in their food. Many dishes are named and it is not uncommon to have multi-course feasts. Desserts include jams, sweetbread, honey, sweets, ice cream, and various forms of chocolate. Galeezians love their food and Al’terrians have them do all the food at the big Pride events. They are also into alcohol of any description, not particularly picky, from beer to wine to spirits, and do not object to drugs – despite the deaths they cause. There are differences in mannerisms, including being able to use bread as well as a tresp to eat, and Fashion Being they live in a country that is part dessert, clothing is not necessary at times, which is to see being topless is more common. Pants yes, tops no. Bright colours and sparkle are big parts of Galeezian culture and certain designs are in and out of fashion, but the general rule of tight and bright tends to work. Sandals and variations of make common footwear and shiny jewellery is always popular. They are much more creative than Al’terrians in terms of fashion and can be spotted at any party. In fact, they love to throw parties. Art and Culture Similar to Al'terra in style of dress, with more skin showing and less reservation about showing chests and breasts, as well as being less modest in suggestive clothing. Dance Recreation Medicine Magic Magic in Galeez is similar to Al'terra in terms of how the stem cell theory worked, however it is empowered and channeled through gemstones - this is often times why you'll see gemstones woven into clothing or kept under garments - they are in case magic needs to be preformed. It is taught, but more like a things that possibly anyone could do though of course some are better than others. It is less classist. Cuts are just as important as types, number, and arrangement. Because Galeezian magic is more common, versatile, and used broadly, its methods cannot be replicated by the Al'terrians. The Al'terrians are more advanced but the Galeezians could easily match them, if they just put the effort into it Appearance They share the same build and height as Al'terra, with the same sense of grace but distinguishable with a noticeably brown skin tone from light to mid-range dark. Eyes run in all shades of brown and gold, with blue being very rare though not impossible. They carry the same prevalence as Al'terrians in terms of traits, if not something more. Tattoos are ore for art, as are piercings as well. In terms of physical description, Galeezians are similar to Al’terrians as they both fit into the same sub-race. Individuals range between 5’0 to 6’2 and have a lean, not skinny, graceful build. The most notable difference is skin tone which ranges from pleasantly golden, to quite a deep caramel shade. All individuals have hair that is somewhere between mid-range brown to black, although both light brown and white are possible though uncommon. More common eye colours are gold, orange, and brown, though green and blue are possible and uncommon. Their tendency for cat traits is the same to Al’terrains and they hold less prejudice towards those who look more cat-like. Galeezians use tattoos for body art, not meaning, but that is seen mostly in the middle class and body paint is a much more common substitute. Piercings are more common than in Al’terra but not so much as Nolvac, restricted to perhaps one on the face and as many on the ears as possible.